The Carolina Population Center at the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill requests a five-year grant under the NICHD R24 Population Research Infrastructure Program. CPC was established in 1966 to serve the population research and training needs of an elected body of faculty fellows. CPC draws its current body of 51 faculty fellows from 15 departments and five schools across campus. Seven signature themes collectively describe the population research interests of the faculty: family, fertility, and children; population diversity and inequality; social and spatial contexts of demographic and health behavior; economic, demographic, and health transitions; population and environment; health behavior and infectious disease; and demography and economics of aging. The strength of CPC derives from the individual and collective strengths of its faculty. Since 1999, CPC fellows, trainees, and staff published 1271 articles, book chapters, edited volumes, and monographs. This is an exceptional rate of productivity. As of July 2004, CPC's portfolio consisted of 53 funded research projects and 5 supplements, covering topics from the local to global. Trends in funding have been quite favorable over the past five years. Research based at CPC is unusually collaborative and interdisciplinary, with the large majority of funded projects involving more than one investigator and the majority of those involving investigators from different departments or schools. The present application seeks support to allow CPC to continue responding to, building on, and synergizing its strengths. To this end, support is requested for seven research service cores: administrative, computer, information services, spatial analysis, statistical, biomedical, and project development. The goal of the research service-cores i-s to efficiently and effectively support and facilitate important and innovative population research. These services, and the excellence of the staff who provide them, are fundamental to the achievements of the faculty fellows. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]